


Otherside

by Dubistsehrschon



Category: British Singers RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubistsehrschon/pseuds/Dubistsehrschon
Summary: It all started as a V Day joke to write some smut. But I cannot help giving the characters backgrounds and a plot. So here we are.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I won't specify the names for obvious reasons but the reader can take the liberty to use the power of assumption.

So you are a sophomore majoring in a foreign language (or your native language, take your pick). You and your boyfriend were high school sweethearts and you are lucky enough to get enrolled at the same university. You adore each other and plan to get married right after graduation.

Recently your boyfriend joined a rock band on campus. He plays an instrument with strings. He got in because one of the band members quit (for reasons unknown) and he feels somehow impotent in his musicianship. However, he’s still excited enough to invite you to watch their band practice. You’re not terribly interested in rock but hey, anything for your darling boyfriend.

The other band members are college juniors or seniors, and they are generally nice except the lead singer, who is a male chauvinist arse and exhibits every trait of misogyny. You despise him immediately. Some people just assume girls will like them because they are too damn good looking.

Long story short, your birthday is around the corner, and you boyfriend decides to celebrate with you at a local pub. You arrive on time all dressed up, but he is nowhere to be seen. He texts 15 minutes later saying he’s held up in band practice. You’re upset so you have too many a drink, naturally. It’s not long before you get pissing drunk, which is never a good strategy for anyone alone in a pub.

You go to the lady’s room to freshen up a little, to little avail, and it hit you right before you pass out outside the loo that your drink might have been laced. Someone catches your falling but you don’t get to see the face. All you remember is a tattoo below one elbow on the inside of an arm.

You wake up alone the next morning naked in a hotel room, and have no idea why you end up here. You know something went terribly wrong but you don’t have the guts to call the police, for fear that it might hurt your boyfriend. So you quietly leave and pretend nothing had ever happened.

A few weeks later your boyfriend says he’ll meet you at the local bar, and he’s late again, for band practice. You’ve learnt your lesson and sip at your cocktail very slowly, eyes never leaving your drink. However, a drunk lad decides to walk up and harass you, and you struggle to keep his hands off you.

Fortunately, someone comes to your aid. It’s the singer of your boyfriend’s band. He and the drunkard engage in a fist fight and both get kicked out shortly after. You feel obliged to check on the singer, so you walk out of the pub, to find him on the pavement with a bloody nose. You help him up and he wonders if you could walk him to his flat, a few blocks away.

Once you’re in his flat, you go into his bathroom to find the first aid kit, and attend to his wounds. Up close he’s even more handsome that you realized, despite a bloody nose and a black eye. As you carefully wipe clean a cut on his lower lip, he grabs your hands and pins you on his mattress, and squeezes a knee between your legs.

He smells intoxicating, mixed with sweat, alcohol and cigarette smoke, but you remember your boyfriend waiting at the pub, and start struggling in earnest. Somehow you manage to bury a knee in his crotch, and push him off you. You run out of his flat without looking back, and swear never to talk to that jerk again. You wish your boyfriend were not in the band.

Present day is Valentine’s Day. Your boyfriend is very sincere in making up to you for his previous sloppy behavior. And you plan to try to persuade him to leave the band for good. As you leave your afternoon class you spot him waiting at the back entrance of the building, so you happily say goodbye to your classmates, and walk alone towards the back entrance.

Just as you are turning the last corner in the hallway, someone grabs you from behind and muffles your mouth with a hand. Before you know it, you’re dragged into a dark storage room with the lights switched off.

You’re pressed against the door with your back turned to your assailant, who keeps one hand on your mouth while squeezing a knee between your legs. You feel something hard against your hip and panic, when the other hand is down your skirt, fumbling at your underwear.

You feel goosebumps all over you as your assailant kisses you wetly behind your ear, his hand pushing the fabric down your crotch to the side. After kneading your vagina for a few minutes he starts finger banging you with two fingers hooked. Soon there’s a squishy noise. AS he applies pressure on your clitoris you come shaking, unwilling as you are. 

He removes the hand covering your mouth and turns you around to face him, as you have no strength left to scream. He then pushes your shirt up, along with the bra he unhooked while your back was turned to him. He takes one nipple in his mouth and gently sucks, and rubs your other breast with his left hand. A terrible realization dawns on you that you know his smell.

He cups the back of your head and kisses you, and you feel your tongue is swirling in a washing machine. With his other hand he unzips his jeans, and lifts your left leg.

Your attempted scream is muffled by the throaty kiss as he penetrates you. He’s huge and you feel stretched in pain. He retrieves, and pushes in again, a little deeper every time, amidst your broken moans and gasps.

Your phone vibrates.

A hand reaches into your shirt pocket and fishes out the phone. The light on the screen reveals a tattoo just below the elbow on the inside of the arm. You know that tattoo.

The singer presses answer and your boyfriend’s voice comes through, wondering where you are.

In a clear and steady voice, the singer tells your boyfriend that you are at the pub with him, but you cannot answer the phone because you went to the loo, while fucking you deep and hard simultaneously. You bite down on your wrist so as not to make a noise. You taste iron.

You orgasm arrives shortly after he hangs up. And the singer retrieves right before he climaxes, to come between your thighs.

You straighten your clothes the best you can, pick up your belongings, open the door of the storage room and run, with cum dripping down your legs. You run all the way to your dorm and hit the shower.

Your phone displays a new message as you come out of the bathroom. It’s a picture of you, naked, on the hotel bed.


	2. Chapter 2

You know it’s the singer who sent the photo, and apprehend his further moves. Curiously, nothing happens during the next week. Your boyfriend wonders why you stood him up on Valentines Day but he accepts your excuse of sudden stomachache. He is extra sweet these days, and you feel guilty. 

You receive a message telling you to visit the singer’s flat on the afternoon Feb 28th. You’ve never skipped a class before but you don’t think you have a choice. 

On the fateful day, you put on a loose sweater with reindeers, a pair of baggy jeans and an oversize khaki parka, the least appealing outfit you can think of, and venture out of your dorm.

He answers the door barefoot in a white T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, effortlessly attractive. 

“Tea?” You shake your head. 

The heater in his flat works well and you begin to sweat in minutes. He approaches you and takes off your coat. You stiffen. 

He motions towards the bed and you walk over and sit down on the bedside, facing him. 

“Strip.”

You slowly remove your sweater and step out of your jeans, revealing the sports bra and granny panties underneath. 

“Go on.” You remove your underwear. 

“Now lie down.” You do as he says. 

He grabs a chair and sits down, scanning you over. 

“Rest on your side and prop your head up. Use your elbow. Rest your other arm along your side. Now don’t move.”

He grabs a sketchbook and a pencil and starts drawing. 

You’re confused. He’s confusing. 

He draws you for three hours, offering you beverage and snack during intervals, which you politely decline. 

Just as you’re getting used to his intense gaze, he finishes the sketch, and thanks you. You ask if you could put your clothes back on, and he says yes, of course. 

You start shuffling towards his door when he asks if you mind having a drink with him at the pub. You say no, you don’t mind. 

He grabs a bomber jacket, steps into a pair of battered sneakers and walks out in front of you. He holds the door for you, outside his flat and inside the pub. 

There aren’t many people at the pub at this hour. He leads you to the bar, sits down beside you, and orders nuts with your favorite cocktail, in addition to a beer for himself. He shakes a cigarette out of the pack, notices your frown, and places the fag above his ear. You perceive a small gold hoop dangling from his earlobe. 

You leave your drink alone and pop a peanut in your mouth every two minutes. You chew but taste nothing. 

He finishes the beer in twenty minutes and asks if you need a lift to your dorm. You say no. 

He again holds the door for you when you step outside the pub, after which you say goodbye and walk in the direction of the campus in a steady pace. You don’t have to look back to know he’s standing there watching you. 

…

Next Monday morning you have your favorite Literature class, so you arrive 10 minutes early. There’s only one student in the classroom when you step in. You look up and see him seated at the back row by the window, smiling at you. You walk to the back seat and sit down beside him. 

30 minutes into the class, as you’re taking down notes as usual, he places a hand on your left thigh. You shiver and say nothing. 

His hand slowly creeps to the inside of your thigh, and proceeds to lift it up to rest on his right thigh. Your whole body tightens. 

You watch in despair as he unbuttons your jeans and reach inside to stroke you. A few minutes later his fingers are inside your underwear. You drop the pen and bury your face behind your arms, gasping quietly. You hear only your breaths, in addition to the squishy sound from below the table. 

He suddenly retrieves his hand. You take the opportunity, stand up and hurry out of the classroom, pulling your coat down to cover your unbuttoned jeans. 

You go into the lady’s room to straighten your outfit. Suddenly the door opens and in comes the singer. He stalks right in your direction as you stand paralyzed in front of the sink. He pins you from behind and starts undressing you right there. 

“P…Please, the stall.” Your last resort. 

He chuckles behind your ear, “I can oblige, if it’s in the men’s room.”

…

Once the stall is latched, you’re pressed against the door with your back to him, exactly like on Valentine’s day, except this time there’s no foreplay. He pulls your jeans down along with your underwear and enters you straight away. Since you’re already very wet, you don’t feel pain, and you bite at your wrist just in time to stifle a groan. His thrusts are long and slow, and with that your heart speeds up. 

The door to the men’s room is pushed open. A couple of students walk to the urinals, chattering. You hold your breath as your vagina convulses. 

He slowly pulls your wrist out of your mouth, grabs your other hand that you used to prop yourself against the stall, and bring both your hands to your back. Then he picks up his pace. 

You squeeze your eyes shut and bite down hard on your lower lip, but not before a low moan escapes your throat. 

“Did you hear something?” One of the students asks. 

“What?”

You’re about to scream at the top of your lungs when he muffles your mouth with his right hand, left hand still fixing your hands behind your back. He sticks two fingers into your mouth and you suck at them gratefully, tasting yourself from earlier in the classroom. 

The students finally leave and you are alone in the men’s room with him again. He drops his right hand, hooks the arm around your waist and pulls you back, to sit on his lap with him sitting on the toilet. Then he starts to unbutton your shirt. 

He pushes up your bra and cups both your breasts. Then he starts nibbling at the side of your neck, rolling his hips to deliver deeper thrusts. You throw your head back to rest on his shoulder, eyes half closed in anticipation. As he kisses you lips you pliantly open your mouth and give tongue. 

The both of you come simultaneously. 

You lean in his chest and wait for your breaths to return to normal in the afterglow, while he slowly pecks at the corner of your mouth and gently rubs the back of your neck.


	3. Chapter 3

You visit his flat a few days after the men’s room rendezvous, per his invitation. 

His door is unlocked. You turn the knob and push it open, to find him seated on a chair with his arms crossed on the backrest. His legs are spread wide and you notice the fabric around the crotch of jeans is worn down. You quickly divert your line of vision. 

Upon seeing your blush he grins, and motions towards the bed. 

You walk over and very slowly undress yourself, pulling your caramel cashmere turtleneck sweater over your head and peeling your skinny black jeans down your legs. Then you stand facing him in your underwear. 

His eyes light up as he stands, setting the sketchbook and pencil on the table. 

You look up into his blue eyes as he presses a hand on the small of your back. You throw your pelvis against his and in satisfaction discover his erection. 

He stops you as you reach behind to unlatch your bra, and puts his hands on your sides, lifting you up. Now you’re sitting on his lap facing him, legs spread. 

You throw your head back with eyes closed as he starts kissing down your neck. He spends an awful long time sucking and nibbling between your collarbones, while his finger tips dance on your back. You become impatient. 

He chuckles as you playfully bury your nails on his back underneath his t-shirt, and uses his teeth to pull down your lace bra straps. You shiver as he repeatedly brushes the tip of his tongue over your left nipple, while rubbing your right with his thumb. You start groaning. 

By the time he pulls down your white lace underwear it’s soaking wet. 

He slides himself into you like a hand fitting in a glove, and finally kisses you on the lips. You moan into the kiss and grind your hip, heels digging into his back. You come multiple times. 

He ejaculates inside of you in a missionary position, with hair hanging from his eyes, and you climax again.

You rest your head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat, and feel his chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm. He reaches for the cigarette pack on the night stand and hesitates. 

“Can I try one?” You ask. 

He passes you a fag and you twiddle it between your fingers. When you finally put the filter in your mouth, he lights it for you with a match. 

You draw the smoke through the filter in your mouth and blow it out. 

“It’s not like that. Inhale it all the way into your lungs.”

You take another draw and fail again. 

He takes the fag from your fingers and has a deep draw, and kisses you. 

The smoke fills your lungs, and your brain. You feel like drowning. 

He stubs the fag in the full ashtray and kisses you again, reaching behind your back to unhook the bra. 

…

He texts you in the middle of a class for another rendezvous in the men’s room. You set your books down and quietly sneak out of the classroom through the back door. 

Your eyes widen as he shows you a pair of handcuffs with velvet lining. After a few minutes you nod, and hold out your wrists. 

Your heart skips a beat as the cuffs click locked, before he pulls your hands up until the chain between the cuffs is fixed on a hook in the stall. The hook is very high and now you are on your toes.

Your excitement begins to build up as he covers your eyes with a velvet eye-mask. He then proceeds to unbutton your shirt and pull down your underwear under your skirt. 

And then he unlatches the door and leaves, with you alone in the men’s room. 

…

A cold sweat begins to form on the back of your neck as you hear the door of the men’s room open again. Footsteps approach, and stop in front of your stall. The door is pushed open. You stand in silence with teeth lodged in your lower lip. 

You hear the stall being latched from inside. 

You’re now being kissed from behind your ear, with someone’s hands groping inside your shirt. They find your breasts and push your bra up, before one of them reaches down your belly and under your crotch. 

You’re penetrated from behind. The stranger grunts as he pulls out and pushes in repeatedly, fondling your breasts. His nails are very short and there are callouses on his fingertips. And there’s a familiarity in the way he plays your body like an instrument that causes your stomach to turn. 

His penis twitches inside of you in ejaculation, before he frees you from the hook. As the mask is removed from your eyes you’re not too surprised to find your boyfriend standing in front of you. 

…

The cherry-colored stiletto heels make an echoing sound in the hallway outside his flat. You stop in front of the door, and push it open. 

You boyfriend turns his head from the chair in front of the bed and gazes at you, blushing. 

The singer stands up from the bedside, and places his hand in his jeans pocket, grinning. 

“Are you ready to do this?” You nod. 

The singer retrieves his phone from his pocket and unlocks it, showing you his photo album. He deletes every photo of you from his phone, as well as from his cloud account, after which he hands it to you for further inspection. 

You shake your head and hand it back to him. 

“Are you certain you want to do this? You can leave right now.” You nod again, and shrug off your trench coat, letting it drop on the carpet. 

The singer whistles as he lays his eyes on your cherry-colored lowcut silk halter dress. You’re not wearing a bra and the shape of your nipples are distinct under the fabric. 

You walk up and stop a few inches in front of him, and he cups the back of your head with both hands and kisses you with tongue. You feel another pair of hands on your sides, slowly sliding down to your thighs, before lifting the hem of your dress. 

Upon discovering the absence of your underwear your boyfriend slides in two fingers in excitement. You hold on to the kiss as he retrieves his wet fingers and unzips his pants. He enters you from behind, and you moan, sandwiched between two beautiful men. 

From then on you’re whirling in an ecstatic frenzy. There are constantly THINGS in your mouth, THINGS on your breasts, THINGS inside of you, above you, behind you, beneath you. There are body fluids everywhere, on all of you. This could be a forensic scientist’s nightmare. 

The singer comes in your mouth for the last time and collapses back into the bed, side by side to your boyfriend. You slowly stand up and sit on the chair, examining the carpet burns on your knees. There’s blood. 

A few minutes later. 

“Well?” Chuckles the singer. 

“You won.” You boyfriend sounds unusually bitter. 

“Now pay up.”

Your ears start ringing, as you watch in disbelief, your boyfriend climb out of bed and bend over, hands on the mattress, while the singer takes out a packet of lube from the nightstand drawer and walks behind him. Your boyfriend winces as the singer starts applying lubricant.


	4. Chapter 4

Less than 2 Months Ago, On your Birthday, Band Practice Room

“Get your hands off me, you fucking faggot!”

“You’re saying you don’t want this? You can look me in the eyes and say that again.”

“I have a GIRLFRIEND for Christ’s sake!”

A toothy grin, face to face with a frown. 

“If you and your girlfriend love each other so much, wager me this. If you win I’ll leave you alone or quit the band for good should you fancy it. But if I win…” The electric blue eyes glance down.

“What’s the bet?”

“That I can have your girlfriend agree to do a threesome with us in three months.”

“Shut your mouth. She wouldn’t even skip a class.”

“Then what is there for you to lose?”

Present Day

Your boyfriend’s perfect eyebrows tie into a knot as the singer slides his middle finger into his entrance and then wiggle around. A few moments later he sticks in the index finger as well, and your boyfriend’s lips start to tremble. A low moan escapes his throat and his knees buckle suddenly, and the singer hooks an arm across his belly to support him. You watch in horror as an erection starts to form. 

“You ready?” He shakes his head in a frenzy, and that’s when the singer pushes in his head. 

Your boyfriend’s whole body tenses as his mouth hangs open in a silent scream, so the singer stays still and begins to caress your boyfriend, reaching in front of his chest to play with his nipples. He gradually relaxes, and the singer pushes himself deeper inch by inch. 

The singer finally retrieves and your boyfriend exhales and inhales deeply, and produces a short “Ah” sound when he pushes in again, all the way to the hilt. He gradually loses strength as he lowers his upper body onto the bed by folding his arms, with the singer clutching his slim waist and thrusting mercilessly, grinding his hip. You cannot tell what kind of expression is on your boyfriend’s face because you’ve never seen it before. 

The singer reaches a hand down to stroke your boyfriend’s penis and moments later he comes shaking, dropping his knees onto the carpet. The singer lowers his body to follow him and delivers quick thrusts before retrieving himself and coming on your boyfriend’s lower back. He presses his face between your boyfriend’s shoulder blades, hugging him from behind. 

A few minutes later the singer looks up at you and winks. He proceeds to help your boyfriend up and press him onto the bed facing him, and push his legs up, pinning him down with his own knees. 

He brushes the tip of his tongue between your boyfriend’s ruby lips until he opens his mouth, and starts kissing him deeply. Then he slides into your boyfriend again. 

As you boyfriend’s whimpers and groans become louder you leave the flat. 

…

You never officially broke up with your boyfriend, but there’s a mutual understanding as he moves out of his dorm and in with the singer. 

You go to classes, finish your assignments, have regular meals, and do anything to keep your mind off certain things. 

You’re so dedicated to occupying you mind that you only realize when you miss your period for the second time. 

Your mind goes blank as the second line forms on the HCG test strip. 

…

On your way to the band practice room you see a pretty girl talking to the singer. You quietly approach them while remaining obscured from their lines of vision. 

“…months.”

“Congratulations! Who’s the lucky guy?” The singer grins. 

The girl slaps him. 

He keeps on grinning. 

You turn your back and leave.

…

You push open the door to his flat for the last time. 

It’s much less tidy than before, with clothes and books strewn everywhere. You notice the musical instrument with strings leaning against the night stand. 

He leans back onto the bed in a half-lying, half-sitting position, propped up by his elbows as you enter the room, and looks up at you with a mischievous smile. 

“How much time do I have?”

“He returns from class in exactly one hour.”

You walk up, spread your legs and sit on his lap, carefully setting your purse on the bed. 

“What’s in the purse?”

“A surprise.”

He nods indifferently as you gently press him down. 

You start from his tip of his nose, pecking your way down his lips, his chin, his throat while undressing him, and then his furry chest and belly. 

You look up once as you hook your fingers at his waistband and pull, before taking him inside your mouth. 

With lips over your teeth, you give him the blowjob of his lifetime.

You spit his cum into your palm and playfully wiggle your newly manicured fingertips around his entrance. He chuckles. 

With his cum as lube, you slide three fingers inside him, and after some effort find his prostate, which you rub on until he’s completely hard. 

You step out of your panties and sit on top of him, and wince as all of him is inside of you. You start moving, and shortly after he rolls his hips to synchronize your rhythm. 

“You know, this doesn’t have to be the last time. I’d love to have you visit me more of…”

He stops as you put your hands around his neck and gently choke him. 

As his face reddens his smile widens into a grin.

You let go of his throat, reach into your purse, take out the velvet eye mask and put it over his eyes. Then you start choking him again, this time with more pressure. He bares his teeth and picks up his pace, grinding his hip. 

Upon hearing his low grunts you know he’s close, so you reach into your purse again and bring out the surprise. 

You bury the boning knife into his neck, slicing his carotid artery, as you have the most intense orgasm in your life, with his penis twitching inside you. 

His blood is warm and salty. You lick your lips, set down the knife, cup his face with both hands and start kissing him, this time from the forehead down, and linger long enough on his beautiful blue eyes until the pupils dilate, and the gurgling noise stops. Then you kiss his lips, tasting the blood welling from his mouth. 

As his shrunken penis slides out of you, you sit up, pick up the knife, balance the edge against your neck, and start applying pressure. 

The door knob turns. 

The End


End file.
